The present invention is concerned with the finishing of textiles, for example, piece-goods, yarn and made-up garments in a process which includes the step of impregnating the textile with a liquor comprising a solution, dispension or emulsion of a finishing agent in or with water and a fixing step in which the inpregnated textile is heated to a temperature, herein referred to as "the fixing temperature", at which the finishing agent is fixed therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,866, (Rayment et al.) there is described such a process wherein the liquor-impregnated textile is mechanically worked to form a foam of the liquor to wet-out the textile and then the textile is heated in an atmosphere which is at least substantially saturated with water vapour.